The present invention relates to pieces of furniture, such as desks, tables or shelves.
In particular, the invention relates to a new structure for such pieces of furniture, this structure being aimed at allowing assembling the furniture according to different configurations.
It is known that in the industrial production of pieces of furniture, such as desks, tables, shelves and others, there is the need for modular structures, which can be transported disassembled to the installation place and then assembled in a simple, rapid and stable way.
For this purpose, different systems of assembly and locking of the components of such structures have been proposed.
Some of them, include matching connection between the components, which are then fastened with screws or the like, using also suitably prepared holes.
Other known fastening systems, include cylindrical block with threaded holes, which are inserted in corresponding seats made at the coupling extremities of the elements.
Complementary elements feature suitable holes, into which screws are introduced, which screws engage the threaded holes of the cylindrical blocks.
According to other systems, only lock joints couple the elements.
All the above mentioned assembly and fastening systems are affected by one or more drawbacks, which include insufficient strength or coupling instability, difficulty of the fastening operations, or considerable amount of time required for these operations.
Moreover, all known assembly and fastening systems have a little modularity and expansibility of the assembly configurations, especially when multifunctional pieces of furniture are mounted.
The main object of the present invention is to propose a structure, by which pieces of furniture are obtained with a limited number of elements, a simple and easy configuration of components, even in those articles which are complicated and multifunctional.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a structure, which allows obtainment of stable, strong couplings, requiring short installation time.
The above-mentioned objects are obtained, in accordance with the content of the claims, by means of a structure for obtaining pieces of furniture of variable configuration, including a plurality of different types of assembling elements, which are coupled with one another, in a stable and removable way, to support at least a desktop, said structure including, among different types of assembling elements:
a sleeve featuring a lateral wall equipped with male quick connection joint means, extending from said lateral wall;
a bar, aimed at coupling with a pair of said sleeves, in direction substantially perpendicular to the sleeves, to form a bearing structure of a said piece of furniture, said bar featuring extremities equipped with female quick connection joint means complementary to said male quick connection joint means;
a leg for supporting said bars and sleeves in co-operation with other legs.